Star Wars Episode 3 Scene That Should Be
by Blue Autumn Sky
Summary: A short scene that I that I thought should exist in the upcoming movie. Padme learns about Anakin's supposed death and while running away bumps into someone.


Author's Note: Hi...this is my first Star Wars fic, so don't kill me. I have respect for Star Wars (although I'm not a fanactic) so I will try not to do anything that would make Lucas gasp. Ok? This isn't really a story, more like an idea page. I came up with several ideas for scenes that I think should be in Star Wars Episode 3. Actually I'm praying that a scene like it will be in the movie. This particular scene is happening sometime where Padme finds out that her husband is supposadly dead. Of course, this scene could happen just about anywhere, so you can go ahead and use your imagination and skip parts of the first 2 paragraphs. But enough talk, on with the story...

* * *

Padme ran thru the streets of Naboo as fast her bare feet allowed her. Her shoes had fallen off earlier, and the cobblestones were hurting her feet, but she didn't care. She didn't care that she was in her nightgown, nor did she care that it was 4 in the morning, nor did she care that she was in a bad part of the city, nor did she care that theives would probably come after her. She just didn't care All that she cared about was running faster. Getting away from the nightmere that was her life. She wanted it to go away, vanish, as if from some sort of dream. She wanted to wake up and find that none of this had ever happened. Palpatine never took control, she never became pregnant, and Anakin had never died. Anakin... the word spread thru her like a wildfire. Anakin, her Ani, was all she would have left. And now he was gone too.  
  
She turned a corner and found herself in a street unfamilar to her. Not that it mattered to her. The morning fog enclosed around her as she ran. She soon became blinded in the mist, but it only made her run faster. This is crazy, a voice in her head told her, you shouldn't be here. It's way too dangerous; the senator running thru the bad end of town in only a night gown and a robe. Padme ignored the voice in her head and increased her speed. The voice was right, but she wouldn't admit it. If she did she would have to go back. She wouldn't go back, ever.   
  
Suddenly thru the fog there came a figure. It was a man, who's face Padme couldn't see. She didn't even see him at all until it was too late. She ran right into the figure, nearly putting the both of them out of balance. The man quickly regained himself and grabbed a hold of Padme to keep her from falling. It all happened so fast that Padme wasn't aware that she had bumped into someone until she nearly fell to the ground. She looked up at the fellow she had collided with. The fog was thick, so she still couldn't see his face. Immediatly her royal instincts took over.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry " She quickly said, incapable of saying much more.  
  
" It's alright " The man said calmly.  
  
The man continued walking towards the direction Padme had come, as if the incident hadn't happened. With that over, she started to run again. She went only a few feet ahead and stopped in mid-air. She slowly turned around and gazed at the man she had bumped into. His back was turned to her, and he was casually walking on, as if out for a morning stroll. Padme stared at him harder, some glint of recignition swirling thru her. The man walked into the fog and slowly faded from Padme's view. At the same time the feeling of recognition immediatly left her. She shook her head and regarded it as nothing. She trotted on, continuing her course to who know's where, the encounter with the man completly out of her mind.  
  
The man turned off the main road and went into an alleyway. He walked deeper into the alley, and the fog slowly came to an end. The man walked out of the fog, his face and features perfectly clear. The man was about fifty years old, with scraggily brown hair, and rough, tanned skin. He wore a uniform of some type, with navy blue pants, and a black jacket. On his jacket hung a golden medal of some sort. The man walked down to a droid in the alley.  
  
" Prepare the ship for launch " The man said briefly as he walked by.  
  
The droid replied in a robotic voice, " Yes Captain Solo "

* * *

Author's Note: Whaddaya think? If you're wondering, that's Han Solo's father. I think that somewhere in the movie they should have Padme have a quick run into Han Solo's dad, even if it's not important and not even in the plotline. It was just be so cool. It would be even cooler if Harrison Ford played the part of the dad, and he dyed his hair brown. I'm thinking about adding other scene ideas, so review if you think I should or shoudn't.


End file.
